Deku: The Villain Hunter
by DarkMatter 22
Summary: No one made it so I took it upon myself to make it. ( summary is on the inside) DMC4 AU


**A/N hello everybody and welcome to my second story. plz leave a comment and or review and with that being said let's dive on in.**

"Speak"

'Think'

 **"DT Speak"**

 **'DT think'**

 **BREAK**

In a world where people are born with quarks, superhuman abilities you'd think people are born equal. But for one Izuku Midoriya people are anything but equal. He was born without a quark and had to deal with many years of bullying and discrimination for it. In spite of all that he still wanted to fulfill his dream of being the greatest hero of all. But what people don't know is that he comes from a long line of people with extraordinary powers. Powers that can change the foundation of everything. He is the defendant of the hero Sparta that saved the world and now it's his turn to save it.

 **BREAK**

'UA Sports Festival'

During the fight between Izuku and Todoroki, Izuku had gotten him to use his fire side and was about to lose.

 _'Well looks like I finally got through to him'_ he thought smiling as he watched the fire bust off his left.

"Why are you smiling now I'm wondering which one of us is really fooling around." said Todoroki as the frost on his are began to evaporate from the heat.

"You wanted my all you got it" he said as he summoned a giant wall of ice and launched it at izuku.

 _'I have to get in close if I want to win'_ thought Izuku as he activated One for All in his leg to leap over the pillar of ice.

Todoroki saw this and raise his left hand that was brimming with immense heat and propelled himself at Midoriya who charged One for All into his right arm. Just as the two were about to meet several large cement slabs divided between them as to prevent them from hurting them, but it was too late. Once they collided with each other there was a huge explosion that shook the entire arena, bits of rubble flew in all directions and dust obscured everyone's vision from the stands.

In the stands Ochako, Iida, the rest of class 1:A, and others all had the same thing on there minds. 'What the hell just happened'. Just then there was a loud roar and a burst of wind from the arena that blew away the dust allowing everyone to see that it was Midoriya. Everyone was surprised by what they saw, hair wasn't it's usual black and green color but now white as snow, instead of his emerald eyes they were an icy blue. But what got everyone's attention was that his entire right arm had changed. It was now covered in reddish armor with a series of blue cracks running down the top of his hand to his elbow with a rounded Spike at the end. His palm and fingers were also glowing blue with his nails sharp to a point that it forms claws.

"Midoriya what happened to you?!" shouted Todoroki still in shock.

Izuku didn't say anything but just stand there looking at his new hand. Then out of nowhere with a burst of speed no one saw coming he landed a solid hit on his chest sending him all the way across the arena but Todoroki summoned an ice wall to stop him from being knocked off. Once he regained his footing Izuku rushed him again sending quick strikes at him. Todoroki was barely able to dodge them when he saw an opening and froze Izuku's left arm and pushed him away.

 _'that should buy me at least a few seconds'_ he thought.

 _'what happened to him, there was nothing said about him having two quarks so how is this possible.'_ Todoroki thought clenching his teeth.

 _'I have to en-'_ he wasn't to finish his thought as he was being crushed in giant hand that came from Izuku's hand.

In the stands All Might was getting extremely worried for his student when when suddenly he let Todoroki drop to the ground the spectral hand disappeared. For the second time this round the entire stadium went quiet as Izuku's body started to release a blue aura. With a bright flash of light above Izuku hovered a strange humanoid creature and in both of there hands was a katana.

 **"From that day forward my arm changed"** he said with glowing blood red eyes as his voice sounded like it was over lapping itself.

 **"And then a voice spoke to me, 'Power, give me more power'"** he said struggling to stay standing.

"what are you talking about, Midoriya?!" shouted Todoroki in confusion at what he was saying.

 **"And if I become a villain so be it I'd do anything if it meant protecting her."** he said as he swung the blade as an arc of blue energy flew through the air barely missing Todoroki as it curved up and slammed into the arena sealing. As the creature behind Izuku started to fade so did the sword and his eyes turned back to blue he then collapsed unconscious.

 **And that is it for now tell me what you think and if you want me to continue or not and with that being said bye.**


End file.
